Eisyun Fujii
Eisyun Fujii (藤井 英俊) is a Japanese artist. He has worked as a spirit designer for the Battle Spirits Trading Card Game. He is one of the game's most prolific illustrators, having drawn over 130 cards (including over 45 X- and XX-Rares). In addition to illustration, Fujii also plays guitar for the band Katsuohead (カツオヘッド). Works Red Ma-gwo1.jpg|BS01-021 The FlameDragon Ma-Gwo|link=The FlameDragon Ma-Gwo Zwei-howle1.jpg|BS02-011 Zwei-Howle|link=Zwei-Howle Seventhcrimson1.jpg|BS02-091 Seventh Crimson|link=Seventh Crimson Levia1.jpg|BS03-012 The GrandBishop Levia|link=The GrandBishop Levia Doublehearts1.jpg|BS03-121 Double Hearts|link=Double Hearts Ba-gaw1.jpg|BS04-008 The AncientDragon Ba-Gaw|link=The AncientDragon Ba-Gaw El-clair1.jpg|BS04-010 The ThunderDragon El-Clair|link=The ThunderDragon El-Clair Lightningballista1.jpg|BS04-091 Lightning Ballista|link=Lightning Ballista Rosso1.jpg|BS05-007 The ScarletDragonRider Rosso|link=The ScarletDragonRider Rosso Volcanos1.jpg|BS05-009 The Dictator Volcanos|link=The Dictator Volcanos Synchronicity1.jpg|BS05-068 Synchronicity|link=Synchronicity Horngrizzly1.jpg|BS06-003 The FierceHeadBeast Horngrizzly|link=The FierceHeadBeast Horngrizzly Tridentflare1.jpg|BS06-094 Trident Flare|link=Trident Flare Calibus3.jpg|BS07-009 The SwordDragonEmperor Ex-Calibus|link=The SwordDragonEmperor Ex-Calibus Meteorfall2.jpg|BS07-067 Meteor Fall|link=Meteor Fall Prometeors2.jpg|BS08-007 The PyroclasticDragon Prometeors|link=The PyroclasticDragon Prometeors BS08-068_better.jpg|BS08-068 Meteor Storm|link=Meteor Storm Judgmentflare2.jpg|BS08-069 Judgment Flare|link=Judgment Flare Agniffon2.jpg|BS09-008 The FlameEmperor Agniffon|link=The FlameEmperor Agniffon The_BeatDragon_Vandalizer.jpg|BS10-010 The BeatDragon Vandalizer|link=The BeatDragon Vandalizer The_BladeArmoreDragon_Buster.jpg|BS10-061 The BladeArmoredDragon Buster-Dragon|link=The BladeArmoredDragon Buster-Dragon Southan_Cross_Flame.jpg|BS10-099 Southan Cross Flame|link=Southan Cross Flame Gai-asura.gif|BS10-X01 The PhantomStarDragon Gai-Asura|link=The PhantomStarDragon Gai-Asura The LeoDragonPrince Leogulus.jpg|BS11-006 The LeoDragonPrince Leogulus|link=The LeoDragonPrince Leogulus The_clawDragonPowered-Tusker.jpg|BS11-050 The ClawDragon Powered-Tusker|link=The ClawDragon Powered-Tusker BS12-006 500x730.jpg|BS12-006 The DragonBrawler Ardi-Baron|link=The DragonBrawler Ardi-Baron The dino manKing Megalo-Saur.gif|BS13-008 The DinomanKing Megalo-Saur|link=The DinomanKing Megalo-Saur BS14-011 500x730.jpg|BS14-011 The FlameDragonDevil Ma-Gwo|link=The FlameDragonDevil Ma-Gwo Blaze slash.gif|BS14-092 Blaze Slash|link=Blaze Slash BS14-094 300.jpg|BS14-094 Critical Burst|link=Critical Burst The DragonHero Sieg Yamato-Fried.jpg|BS14-X01 The DragonHero Sieg-Yamato-Fried|link=The DragonHero Sieg-Yamato-Fried The_KatanaHero_Musashied-Ashliger.jpg|BS15-X01 The KatanaHero Musashied-Ashliger|link=The KatanaHero Musashied-Ashliger The_ReptileMaster_Momochidile.jpg|BS16-009 The ReptileMaster Momochidile|link=The ReptileMaster Momochidile Burst sword.jpg|BS17-074 Burst Sword|link=Burst Sword Siegsusano2.jpg|BS17-X01 The SwordHero Sieg-Susano-Fried|link=The SwordHero Sieg-Susano-Fried Slave-GaiAsura.png|BS20-007 Slave-GaiAsura|link=Slave-GaiAsura Card red02.png|BS22-008 Greatattractor-Dragon|link=Greatattractor-Dragon 41O0862D3OL.jpg|BS24-060 The UltimateBishop Levia|link=The UltimateBishop Levia BS25-053_500x730.jpg|BS25-053 Ultimate-Ex-Calibus|link=Ultimate-Ex-Calibus Bs26-008.png|BS26-008 The EmperorDragon Kaiserdragon|link=The EmperorDragon Kaiserdragon Shileddragon1.jpg|BS27-007 The LionDeityGeneral Shieldragon|link=The LionDeityGeneral Shieldragon Whiteholedragon1.jpg|BS28-002 Whitehole-Dragon|link=Whitehole-Dragon Megido-Dragon.jpg|BS29-006 Megido-Dragon|link=Megido-Dragon Koenig1.jpg|BS30-006 Ryuuman-Koenig|link=Ryuuman-Koenig BS31-012.jpg|BS31-012 The RedBladeDragon The-Heat|link=The RedBladeDragon The-Heat BSC20-003.png|BSC20-003 The FerociousDragonGeneral Hagundragon|link=The FerociousDragonGeneral Hagundragon Ma-dwo1.jpg|EX001/P001 The FlameWingDragon Ma-Dwo|link=The FlameWingDragon Ma-Dwo Southerncross.jpg|EX13-01 The CrossStarDragon Southern-Cross-Dragon|link=The CrossStarDragon Southern-Cross-Dragon 54445506.jpg|KF-13 The ChickenHero Sieg-Kenta-Fried|link=The ChickenHero Sieg-Kenta-Fried First Star Dragon.png|P14-17 First Star Dragon|link=First Star Dragon P14-X04.jpg|P14-X04 Ultimate-Gundinos|link=Ultimate-Gundinos Lion-howl1.jpg|PX01 The LeoDragon Lion-Howl|link=The LeoDragon Lion-Howl The WarEmperor Godslayer-Dragon.jpg|PX14 The WarEmperor Godslayer-Dragon|link=The WarEmperor Godslayer-Dragon PX18.jpg|PX18 The TimeControllerDragonDeity Amaterasu|link=The TimeControllerDragonDeity Amaterasu Screen Shot 2013-11-15 at 6.51.24 pm.png|PX14-01 Ultimate-Lion-Howl|link=Ultimate-Lion-Howl Windrake1.jpg|SD01-006 The FineDragon Windrake|link=The FineDragon Windrake Sunpillardragon2.jpg|SD10-009 Sunpillar-Dragon|link=Sunpillar-Dragon SD17-015 500x730.jpg|SD17-015 Dino Crisis|link=Dino Crisis 990075-1138.jpg|SD17-X01 The DarkDragon Dark-Tyrannosaura|link=The DarkDragon Dark-Tyrannosaura SD19-010 500x730.jpg|SD19-010 Ultimate Ma-Gwo|link=Ultimate Ma-Gwo Neoflametempest1.jpg|SD19-016 Neo-Flame Tempest|link=Neo-Flame Tempest SD29-010.png|SD29-010 The WildMusha Ma-Zu|link=The WildMusha Ma-Zu TheDeity Sieg-Catastrophedragon.jpg|X001 The Deity Sieg-Catastrophedragon|link=The Deity Sieg-Catastrophedragon Seventhapollo2.jpg|X006 The UltimateSunDragon Seventh-Apollodragon|link=The UltimateSunDragon Seventh-Apollodragon The Earth DragonDeity Gai-Asura.jpg|X007 The EarthDragonDeity Gai-Asura|link=The EarthDragonDeity Gai-Asura X014 500x730.jpg|X014 The SuperStarDragon Yamatowurm-Nova|link=The SuperStarDragon Yamatowurm-Nova The AbsoluteDragonDeity Amaterasu-Dragon2.jpg|XX00 The AbsoluteDragonDeity Amaterasu-Dragon|link=The AbsoluteDragonDeity Amaterasu-Dragon CP14-X13.jpg|CP14-X13 The UltimateHeroDragon Ultimate-Yamato|link=The UltimateHeroDragon Ultimate-Yamato Destiny Burst.jpg|GX23 Destiny Burst|link=Destiny Burst Purple BS08-X30 500x730.jpg|BS08-X30 The SevenShogun Asmodios|link=The SevenShogun Asmodios The SevenShogun Beldegaulle.png|BS09-X36 The SevenShogun Beldegaulle|link=The SevenShogun Beldegaulle Dirgan001.gif|BS12-012 The ChariotEmperor Dirgan|link=The ChariotEmperor Dirgan BS18-X02 500x730.jpg|BS18-X02 The KnightsEmperor Avalo-Paladion|link=The KnightsEmperor Avalo-Paladion BS20-x02 500x730.jpg|BS20-X02 The BlackCorpseKing Baldanders|link=The BlackCorpseKing Baldanders Green Tigald1.jpg|BS01-068 The BlastTiger Tigald|link=The BlastTiger Tigald Kaiseratlas1.jpg|BS04-X15 The Emperor Kaiseratlas|link=The Emperor Kaiseratlas Hououga1.jpg|BS06-X23 The Providence Hououga|link=The Providence Hououga Buchi-energy2.jpg|BS07-025 The Elder Buchi-Energy|link=The Elder Buchi-Energy Nogan2.jpg|BS10-026 The Veteran Nogan|link=The Veteran Nogan BS13-024 300.jpg|BS13-024 The BushinBeast Deerl-Yukimura|link=The BushinBeast Deerl-Yukimura Houga.gif|BS15-027 The HollowProvidence Hououga|link=The HollowProvidence Hououga Descent Burst.jpg|BS16-078 Descent Burst|link=Descent Burst The RetsuHero Seiryubi.jpg|BS16-X03 The RetsuHero Seiryubi|link=The RetsuHero Seiryubi BS19-X03 500x730.jpg|BS19-X03 The BlackInsectDemonlord Diabolica-Mantis|link=The BlackInsectDemonlord Diabolica-Mantis Kuwagaravna1.gif|BS21-X03 The BlackWoodDeity Kuwaga-Ravna|link=The BlackWoodDeity Kuwaga-Ravna Ghost-mantis1.jpg|BS22-026 Ghost-Mantis|link=Ghost-Mantis BS23-X03 500x730.jpg|BS23-X03 The ButterflyEmpress Grace-Papillon|link=The ButterflyEmpress Grace-Papillon Ultimate-Kaiseratlus.png|BS24-X05 Ultimate-Kaiseratlas|link=Ultimate-Kaiseratlas Ultimate-Byak-Garo.png|BS24-X05 Ultimate-Byak-Garo|link=Ultimate-Byak-Garo Bs26-x01.png|BS26-X01 The ShellPriest Shirokabuto|link=The ShellPriest Shirokabuto BS27 M 024.png|BS27-024 The GoldenShellEmperor Rosenberg|link=The GoldenShellEmperor Rosenberg Ultimate-Hououga.png|BS27-054 Ultimate-Hououga|link=Ultimate-Hououga BS28-X01.png|BS28-X01 The FirstShellEmperor|link=The FirstShellEmperor Ultimate-Mantis.png|BS29-X05 Ultimate-Mantis|link=Ultimate-Mantis BS32-XX1.jpg|BS32-XX01 The SixAbsoluteDeities Harvest-Thearth|link=The SixAbsoluteDeities Harvest-Thearth BS33-077.jpg|BS33-077 Beast Fang Whirlwind Blade|link=Beast Fang Whirlwind Blade CQiEifsVEAAtThf.png|BS33-X03 The DaimyoBeast Yaibanokami|link=The DaimyoBeast Yaibanokami BSC17-X03.png|BSC17-X03 Ultimate-Onikuwaga|link=Ultimate-Onikuwaga BSC21-X02.png|BSC21-X02 The SwordsSaintGeneral Kaidou Tsunoshige|link=The SwordsSaintGeneral Kaidou Tsunoshige Girafa-rando2.jpg|PX08 The ArmoredBushin Girafa-Rando|link=The ArmoredBushin Girafa-Rando Img033.jpg|PX13-02 The HornBushin Neptune-Kaishin|link=The HornBushin Neptune-Kaishin Kingghepardo1.jpg|SD01-018 The Hunter Kingghepardo|link=The Hunter Kingghepardo Herac-dinus1.gif|SD14-X01 The ArmoredWoodGod Herac-Dinus|link=The ArmoredWoodGod Herac-Dinus Ultimate Tigrado3.jpg|SD22-008 Ultimate-Tigald|link=Ultimate-Tigald SD28-008.png|SD28-009 The Last Emperor|link=The Last Emperor Exhaust End.jpg|SD28-014 Exhaust End|link=Exhaust End 286929 1435819779089.jpg|SD31-011 The StrangeFangGreatShinobi Hyousouga|link=The StrangeFangGreatShinobi Hyousouga White Mam-morl1.jpg|BS03-X10 The IceBeast Mam-Morl|link=The IceBeast Mam-Morl Blue Bulltop1.jpg|BS03-071 The BattleBeast Bulltop|link=The BattleBeast Bulltop Doben1.jpg|BS03-074 The BattleBeast Doben|link=The BattleBeast Doben Godfrey1.jpg|BS03-100 The WeaponCollector Godfrey|link=The WeaponCollector Godfrey Buildup1.jpg|BS03-141 Build Up|link=Build Up Musclecharge1.jpg|BS06-112 Muscle Charge|link=Muscle Charge BS12-X06 500x730.jpg|BS12-X06 The PirateKing Leviadan|link=The PirateKing Leviadan Forbbid Vulture.jpg|BS13-059 Forbbid-Vulture|link=Forbbid-Vulture The Pantherman Alibaba.jpg|BS17-051 The PantherMan Alibaba|link=The PantherMan Alibaba Dictator-Caesar1.png|BS18-054 Dictator-Caesar|link=Dictator-Caesar BS18 084 500x730.jpg|BS18-084 Dictator Legion|link=Dictator Legion BS19-064 500x730.jpg|BS19-064 The TenSwordsSaint Egbert|link=The TenSwordsSaint Egbert Poseidon Crash.png|BS19-114 Poseidon Crash|link=Poseidon Crash Spinningsword1.png|BS23-083 Spinning Sword|link=Spinning Sword Card blue01.png|BS24-055 Bearcentaurus|link=Bearcentaurus BS27 X 02.png|BS27-X02 The GrandAdmiral Claudius|link=The GrandAdmiral Claudius BS28-065.png|BS28-065 Ultimate-Caesar|link=Ultimate-Caesar BS30-037 official.png|BS30-037 The AbyssalBeast Abyssshark|link=The AbyssalBeast Abyssshark BS31-071.jpg|BS31-071 The MasterFencerBeastman Gaou|link=The MasterFencerBeastman Gaou 11701226_965580493493685_5700501354909394381_n.jpg|BS32-054 The Iron Fist WisdomKing|link=The Iron Fist WisdomKing CQ3rbnlUsAA9vJa.jpg|BS33-057 The RagingSeaGeneral Shamon|link=The RagingSeaGeneral Shamon BS33-082.jpg|BS33-082 Brimming Summon Seas|link=Brimming Summon Seas Spearhugo2.jpg|P012 The TridentalSpear Hugo|link=The TridentalSpear Hugo Twelvegodfrey1.jpg|P13-25 The Twelfth Godfrey|link=The Twelfth Godfrey STRONGES.jpg|SJ12-06 The StrongestGiant Titus-the-Blue|link=The StrongestGiant Titus-the-Blue Multi-Colored EX014 500x730.jpg|EX014 The PhantomLeoDragon Apollodragon-Denebola|link=The PhantomLeoDragon Apollodragon-Denebola Explosionofdeity2.jpg|EX029/P081 Explosion of Deity|link=Explosion of Deity Category:Artists Category:Real people